Beverly Heights Fun Park
by AskMIBtsKaysfanfics
Summary: AU: Spencer is an Urban Explorer who makes movies of abandoned amusement parks for his MeTube page. He goes into one called "Beverly Heights Fun Park." where he meets a friend to show him around. One shot. Cover art by: Ask-The-Cobra\TheWardenlover


Spencer looked at the sign above, _Welcome to Beverly Heights Fun Park! _

The yellow, blue and pink sign was coated with dirt and the colors were faded. There was no reason to keep it clean anyways, so why bother?

Actually the whole thing was a "Why Bother?" The city made no plans to tear it down, or anything. They just decided to leave it, as a relic possibly to what used to be one of the popular tourist attractions.

Spencer took out his camera and started by filming the sign, then the exterior of the place. This was the first time he'd been here. Well, since it was abandoned. He'd been there a few times when he was four or five years old. No, this was the first time he'd actually filmed it for his MeTube page, which was filled of videos of him doing urban exploration of several other abandoned amusement parks.

Once he got enough footage of the exterior, he decided to look for a way in. The sign may have said, _No trespassing. Violators will be prosecuted, _but was he really going to listen to it? No, of course not. He'd done this hundreds of times.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and hurried to the main parking lot. Of course it was deserted, except for a lot of displaced litter. He walked slowly and filmed the parking lot. Soon he got to the entrance.

It wasn't hard to get in, there was no blockage from keeping trespassers and other urban explorers out.

He pushed the metal spinning bar and passed through.

It was amazing. The carousel stood still. The paint on the horses and carts were peeling. The wood was uneven and peeling. The Ferris wheel was blowing in the wind. The game booths had some prizes still in their booth. A lot of them were stolen, but some remained.

Spencer walked around and filmed all the abandoned places. Restaurants still had stools, tables and chairs in them, and possibly rotten food. There was a rotting roller coaster cart next to said coaster.

He went over to the cart and filmed it up close. It was blue with a white stripe going down. The cushioned seats were torn and cotton was coming out. The exterior was covered in brown rust. Although there was a stain on the front car that was a much darker reddish brown. It couldn't have been rust, there were drip marks. It seemed more like paint.

After he filmed we went deeper into the dark. He was filming when something on the ground caught his eyes. He looked down and in the dirt saw a necklace. He leaned down and dug until it was completely uncovered. It was a golden chain with a blue pendant in the shape of a person's head.

"Hm..I wonder if a guest accidentally dropped it." Spencer said, as he picked it up. He cleaned it and put it on. "It's pretty cool."

He walked around some more and filmed. Suddenly he felt a chill. He shivered and tried to stay warm.

"Are you cold?" A voice behind him asked.

"Yeah, I-huh?" Spencer said. He turned around abruptly. He was met face to face with another..being, not a person, a being. He screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down bro!" The other being said, waving his hands in surprise. Spencer backed up, nervous and shaking. The being floated forward.

"What are you?" Spencer asked, his breathe uneasy.

"A ghost." The being said, he sounded kind of sad.

"Oh..uh, sorry..I..I didn't mean to make you upset by asking.." Spencer said.

"No it's not that..it's just the fact you don't recognize me." The ghost said. Spencer gave him a puzzled look. His frown deepened. "I'm the all amazing, Billy Joe Cobra!"

"I..I never h-heard of you." Spencer confessed, still a bit scared. If it was even possible his frown became more deep.

He flew closer to Spencer, which startled him. "I'm only the best rock star in the world."

"Oh uh..neat..I..I guess.." Spencer said.

"I haven't seen anyone here in ages." Billy said. "Only a few since the park closed, but they ignored me."

"H-how could they just ignore a ghost?" Spencer asked, a little less nervous.

"I don't know." Billy said with a shrug.

Spencer stood and Billy floated in silence for a moment.

"So," Billy said finally, breaking the silence. "Why are you here?"

He didn't sound mad or confused, he sounded legitimately curious.

"Well.." Spencer said, showing his camera. "I'm an urban explorer. I make movies of abandoned amusement parks for my MeTube page."

"Cool, brotatoe. So, you've been to other abandoned amusement parks?" Billy asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. People really like them. It's fun to look around and explore too. It's kinda sad though.."

Billy frowned. "How is it sad? I lived here for 10 years and it's awesome!"

He flew over to a game booth. He tossed a ball and hit some cartons over. He flew over and picked up one of the prizes from the self, a stuffed frog and floated back to Spencer, handing him the toy. "There's tons of games to keep you occupied."

Then he flew over to a spinning ride. He held onto it and flew around a few times to get it spinning then jumprf in. "Yeehaw!" He said, putting his hands up.

After a few spins he got off and flew back to Spencer. "And if you're strong and creative enough, the rides are still useable. I really don't see how this is sad."

"Well, the fact that it used to be open and people could come in and ride the rides and play the games." Spencer said. "It was full of people, now it's just..empty.."

Billy hadn't really thought about that before. He just explored all day and played games, he didn't think about the past of the park that much.

"Whoa..you're right, bro.." He said, sadly.

"But, my MeTube viewers will love it!" Spencer said, filming again.

"I'm sure they'd love it more if they could experience it while it was open." Billy said. "Why don't I show you around a bit. I'll give you the grand tour of Beverly Heights fun park!"

"Alright, sounds cool." Spencer said.

"Alright, follow me!" Billy proclaimed. Spencer followed Billy and filmed the park as he did.

"This is the ferries wheel." Billy said, presenting the hunk of rusted metal. Spencer pointed his camera it and backed up until he got it in view.

"You know what you're MeTube users would love?" Billy asked.

"What?"

"If you filmed from the ride and then when you get to the top you can get a nice view of the park to film." Billy said.

"That's a great, but.." Spencer walked over to the machine the operator would used to control the ride and kicked it. "I don't think the ride's gonna work dude. The wiring must be broken by now."

"That's not a problem." Billy said. He dragged Spencer gently by the wrist and had him sit in the seat. The thing was rusted, and the seat cushion torn, but it was still comfortable and the safety harness was still intact.

"Alright, bros, welcome to the Ferris wheel. Please fasten your safety harness and remain seated while the ride is in motion." Billy said, mimicking a park employee. Then he flew to the lowest seat, which he had Spencer sit. His voice now not mimicking,"Ready, Bromethius?"

Spencer readied his camera to film, "Ready."

Billy started pushing the cart upwards. It screeched a bit from not being used properly in 10 years, but Billy managed to easily push it. Once he got to the top he stopped so Spencer could get a good view of the park for his movie.

It was wonderful. Even though a lot of it was rusted old rides. It looked surprisingly calm and peaceful.

"Thanks, Billy." Spencer said. "My viewers are gonna love this! No other urban explorer has gotten a view like this on video!"

"No problem, Broski. Ready to come down?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. Billy gently pushed the car until it was in it's original position.

"Alright, next ride!" Billy said. He lead him to the merry go round. Again the ride seemed in poor condition, but the safety straps were intact. He fastened it and got his camera ready again. Billy floated to the top part of the pole Spencer's horse was on. He started turning the gear to make the horse move. He stretched his arm so he could rotate the platform too.

He decided to sing merry go round music. Spencer laughed. It was funny, but surprisingly it sounded good. Spencer figured it could have been because he was a rock star, so he was good at signing.

He held onto the pole with one hand and leaned forward holding the camera in his other hand.

"Okay, Billy that's enough." He said after a few rotations. Billy stopped the ride. Spencer got off and felt a little dizzy and stumbled a bit.

Billy caught him before he fell. "You okay, Brotien shake?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine..I'm just not so good with spinning rides." Spencer said, a little bit phased.

"Do you wanna take a rest before the next ride?" Billy asked, helping him sit down on a bench.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Spencer said, getting up.

"Alright, let's go." Billy said. He starting leading Spencer to the next ride. However, Spencer noticed something, they passed the roller coaster ride with the derailed car; the one he'd filmed with the stain on the front.

Before he could say anything they were at a swing ride. Spencer fastened the safety harness and Billy pushed the swing around and around. He went slow so Spencer could film.

"Alright, that's good." Spencer said. Billy smirked. He pushed it faster. Spencer laughed, "Come on, Billy...that's enough..."

It was really fun though. After a few minutes Billy stopped.

"I told you, I don't do good with spinning rides." He said although he was laughing. "Two spinning rides in a row are kinda making my stomach upset. Can we take a break from rides?"

"Sure, Brojangles, there's lots of cool, non rides here to film." Billy said, leading him away from the ride. He lead him to what looked like a place for an activity. "This is where I live. It's a place where you can make your own peanut butter!"

He put some peanuts from a container into a machine and started turning the handle. Out of the end came peanut butter. Billy flew down and ate it. "You want some?"

Spencer's stomach was still churning and the fact that those peanuts were 10 years old, it probably would make things worse. "Um..no thanks."

"Whatever." Billy said and ate the peanut butter. He made some more while Spencer filmed around. "You ready to move on?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. They headed out again. "This is a pretty cool place..I wonder why it was closed down."

Billy stopped mid air. Spencer kept walking until he noticed Billy stopped. He walked back to where Billy was. "What's wrong?"

"Follow me." Billy said. His voice was quiet and serious. Spencer was now nervous and followed Billy. He was lead to the derailed roller coaster cart. The ride they had skipped.

"This, is the reason." Billy said pointing to it. Spencer looked at him, puzzled. Billy floated closer to the cart. He pointed to the stain. "A celebrity was riding in the front seat of this ride, _The blue bolt,_ in 2003. The cart derailed and the safety belt broke. He hit his head right here and shattered his skull."

"It's a blood stain?" Spencer asked, shocked. Billy nodded solemnly.

"The park couldn't go on after he died. Not only was he the first death in the park, it was a celebrity death too. They closed the park right after the accident, and never opened again.."

"Who..who died?" Spencer asked, stepping towards him.

Billy's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"...You?" Spencer asked, nervously. Billy nodded, still crying. Spencer stepped forward again and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude..I..I'm sorry."

Billy wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. "It's fine, bro..it's not your fault."

"Hey! Is some one in here?!" Some one called.

"Uh oh..it's the police.." Spencer said. "I can't get caught, he'll tell my parents and I'll get in trouble!"

"They don't know you do this?" Billy asked, surprised.

"No." Spencer said hurriedly, shaking his head. "It's illegal, that's why I never told them! Now, I have to get out of here!"

Billy thought for a second. He picked Spencer up and flew him over the fence. Then he flew back in.

Spencer started to run when Billy called, "Wait!"

Spencer paused and turned around. "Will..will come back and visit?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. "I need more footage for my video anyway."

"Great." Billy said. "But, what about after you get all the footage you need? Will you still visit me?"

Spencer smiled. "Of course, Billy, you're my friend."

"Thanks, bro." He said. He looked back into the park. "You better go, or the cop might find you."

"Right, thanks, Billy." Spencer said and ran off.

Even though he was now out of ear shot, Billy whispered, "You're welcome."


End file.
